Whiskey Lullaby
by Adren
Summary: BBRae DEATHFIC. Inspired by the song and music video ‘Whiskey Lullaby’ by Brad Paisley.


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**Show: **Teen Titans

**Genre: MAJOR **Angst - Deathfic. You've been warned.

**Length: **One-shot

**Rating:** PG13…tops! Probably deserves a lesser rating, but one can never been to cautious, ne?

**Disclaimer: **perks a brow Nope, don't own the Teen Titans. I just happen to borrow the characters (and not give them back).

**Pairings: **Raven/Beast Boy

**Notes: **Inspired by the song and music video 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley. Yes, country. I hate country. Truly, though, this is a sad song, so expect a rather sad fic to follow.

It's a Raven x Beast Boy pairing. I know a lot of people don't like them, but they're one of my favorites, regardless, and I hope you take the time to read this fanfic anyway. You'll be missing out on a very good song that I think, even if you don't like country like myself, you should at least try to listen to.

If you don't want to read the fic, then take the time to read the text in **_this font_**. Those are the lyrics.

Flames are not welcomed. Constructive criticism and comments are. Thank you.

**One final note: **Obviously this fic is A/U-Alternet Universe and happens along a future-based timeline. . Characters at majorly OOC out of character. So, again, you've been warned.

-------------------

"Beast Boy! WAIT! Come back! _Beast Boy_!"

But the man was already gone. He had taken off at full speed in a feline shape, wind flowing down every individual strand of his hair, bringing it to life. Upon the wind danced water--tears from the fleeing Titan's eyes. Raven clutched the blanket against her body tightly, eyes narrowing as she continued to scream her lover's name for him to come back. From the doorway Aqualad stood, only a long t-shirt on his body, nothing underneath. Tears filled his midnight blue eyes and he retreated back inside to get his things.

Beast Boy ran on, no real emotion within his physical features. The only evidence of any feelings was the waterfalls upon his cheeks, which dried up or blew away from the wind against his furred face. He couldn't believe this happened. He came home after a long mission to find the only woman in his life…sleeping with the only man he ever considered close to him. Did he do something wrong? No, it was the time he was gone. Raven just had to find support somewhere…she must've been lonely…but…

-------------------

"You be careful."

Raven said, her violet eyes looking to Beast Boy's green eyes. The green man smiled sincerely, bag over his shoulder.

"Dude, you worry too much Raven. I'll be home--safe and sound; don't worry."

Beast Boy grinned and dropped the bag behind him and dove forward, gathering Raven into his arms and spinning his love happily through the air. Robin smiled as he waited for Beast Boy to say his goodbyes so that they may go off to complete another mission in this insane world of theirs. Once the spinning had ceased, Raven, who was smiling madly, fell upon him, arms around his neck, BB's around her waist to hold her up.

"_You better come home and love me like never before_."

Raven whispered in his ear. She drew back, resting hands upon the Titan's shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Beast Boy gladly accepted the offer of love and departure, putting Raven down to grab his bag again.

"Keep your ass clean! Dude, I'll be coming back."

BB gave another grin, bag tossed over his shoulder as he went over to Robin. Raven's faced looked as if land mines had exploded in the back of her mouth, face as red as fire. She waved meekly, still sad to see him go, but happy in the faith of him returning safely.

------------------------

"How long has he been like this?"

Starfire turned to Robin, who was taking a small sip of his beer.

"Since he found Raven sleeping with Robin."

He replied. Starfire waved her hand, obviously looking for more details.

"About a week."

"A _week_? He's going to kill himself!"

The Tamaranian hopped to her feet and walked over to the bar, sitting down next to Beast Boy. He was nearly unconscious, dark rings and red, raw skin under his once bright green eyes, making him look as if he hadn't slept for years. In one hand was a bottle of whiskey being clutched tighter than the string of life. Starfire studied the scene before her, disgusted and horribly worried, before speaking.

"Beast Boy…"

The man opened one eye.

"BB, you must stop this. You're going to drink yourself to death."

After a moment of staring into his one eye, he lifted his head up and stared at her dead on. Now, Starfire has faced many scenes in her life, but this stare was cold, dead, and absolutely hopeless. So, frankly, it froze her heart upon the visual of such a sight. _I've…never seen such a lifeless look before._ The eyes were like enormous green circles in his head, just a void of nothing. No thoughts, no feelings…nothing but alcohol and misery. _How do you save that? How do you repair such a look?_ Eyes narrowing, she stood up slowly, watching him as she went.

"Stop being stupid. Don't waste your life like this."

And with that, she walked away.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, regretting doing so when his head gave a sudden stabbing pain from it. He rested it back on the counter, pouring more whiskey lazily between his lips, ignoring the mess that trickled underneath his cheek and into his hair.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he could never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

_**Until the night**_

-----------------

He slammed against the wall, blood exploding from his mouth and nose upon the contact. He had been green up to this point but now his face painted with blood by a brush known as a fist. It was just another bar fight dragged into the alleyway, though BB was far from walking away a winner. Instead, he was beaten senselessly into the ground, kicked mercilessly in the side as he blurred into the form of a dog. He curled into a ball in the puddle of mud, water, and blood in the alley. If he wasn't hurting so much, he might've just fallen asleep.

As he laid there, all he could see was a slightly smiling face. Soft pale cheeks and a reason to be alive in a pair of indigo eyes.

…_Love me like never before…_

Now tears joined the mess beneath his head.

----------------

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to drag himself home. He clutched onto his bed, bottle of alcohol in hand, kneeling upon the floor. He couldn't remember why he put himself there until he took one last drink to empty the bottle. He looked toward the ceiling as he threw it against the wall, glass shattering everywhere.

"This…this is….for my crimes. My…sa…"

Beast Boy threw his head forward, breathing into the sheets. He looked back up.

"F…uck you…_fuck you_!"

He crawled onto the bed with shaking limbs, struggling just to move now. He kneeled on the mattress now, looking towards the ceiling.

"_Raven…RAVEN_!"

With one more whisper of her name, BB fell against the bed on his side. His vision blurred, the only image he could see was a picture frame slammed down against the nightstand. He slowly reached out, picking it up after being unable to grab it a few times. Standing it up straight, he witnessed behind broken glass a picture of him and Raven, standing side by side. Raven's arm was around the green one, the latter giving a peace sign with his big, goofy grin. Beast Boy gave a small smile, hand resting against the frame. He could feel his legs going numb and body weakening and feeling heavy. His eyes slowly followed; his vision of their happiness before him before the world went dark.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

--------------

Raven closed her eyes as they lowered the casket into the ground. The branches of the willow danced against the wind, the sun shining through them to relay the beauty o the world, despite the darkness of the life Raven was about to face. Beast Boy had wanted to be laid here when he died, beneath the willow tree where they had first kissed on that glorious night. Sure, BB was a bit over-eager and Raven was slightly resistant at first, but a calmer state and submission came easily between them upon such a contact.

They had sent _her_ to go find Beast Boy when he stopped showing up in public. He had long ago given up on the Titans, but it was Raven's mission to find him when he wasn't even at the bar anymore. She only stood outside the door when Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg went in to check Beast Boy's home. Raven already knew he was gone…she just didn't want to see him that way. She liked the memory she had in her mind of Beast Boy smiling and spinning her in the air. Of course, she screwed that up.

Cyborg later explained how they found him for the record, so either way Raven had an idea of how he was when he died. 'Passed on' is a nice euphony, but a rotting, horrible death was more the term for what Raven was hearing. She wanted 'rotting, horrible death caused by an insensitive asshole' in the report. However, she said nothing.

Now Beast Boy was going six feet under from Raven's grasp, right into the ground where she'd never see him again. She looked toward the sky once BB was buried deep beneath the cradling Earth, his suffering finally over. She swore she could hear a chorus of children singing a requiem for her love…she really did love him. She really _does_.

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

---------------------

A couple years passed, and word was that the indigo-eyed Titan that was famous for her darkness was now nothing but a slut and a drunk. Many didn't believe it, since rumors are always nothing but trouble anyway. But for those who knew that Titan, they knew that it was nothing but the cold, hard truth. Many blamed her for Beast Boy, many didn't. However, Raven hated herself everyday since BB came home and saw her with Aqualad. She hated herself _every single day_ for her inerasable sin. She couldn't go back now and Beast Boy was gone forever.

Raven, whose balance was nearly at zero gravity, threw her arms around a taller man's neck, rubbing herself against him as she danced to music she could barely hear anymore. The man's hands wandered all over her intoxicated body, grabbing her everywhere. Raven's eyes widened and she threw herself, falling against people and legs, getting kicked for being stupid and drunk. She slowly climbed to her feet, getting back to the counter to finish off half a bottle of whiskey fast enough to kill her. Despite this, she only threw the bottle on the ground and went back to the floor, dragging the man she was dancing with towards the door.

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**_

_**But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night** _

------------------

She managed a lazy shower, which was just throwing water all over herself and saying she's clean. She threw on her old Titan costume, grabbed a picture from her nightstand, and headed out the door with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

-------------------

Raven laid against the mud on the ground, one eye's vision completely destroyed by the ground eating it alive. She was swallowing mud and rain, even a few bugs from the crunches against her teeth. She was lying beside Beast Boy's grave, staring at the soaked flowers still lying upon it, even after all this time. She smiled, sliding her arm up to shove a muddy nozzle of whiskey into her mouth to chug down what she could. Eventually, she dropped the bottle and the only thing in her hand was a photo. It was her and Beast Boy smiling, Raven herself with an arm around his shoulder, BB grinning with a peace sign displayed. Violet eyes dulled with such a pain, she could feel herself sinking into the mud.

_Was this it, BB…? Was this what you felt when you left this world?_ Her vision was fading, eye not even bothering to close itself. _Is this…what you saw?_ And the world went black, but not before she smiled.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

--------------------

Raven's body was buried beside Beast Boy, pretty much exactly where she died. A tombstone with the name 'Raven' now sat beside 'Beast Boy', and between them was a small stand with a crumpled photo attached to it. It was the image that Raven held as she died, placed there for the memory of what they used to be. What they _really_ were before the tragic events of their lives that led to their very ends.

Starfire looked to the sky, arms behind her back as she laid a new display of flowers upon both their graves. The wind blew, the willow branches weeping for their souls against the wind that whispered their names. When she looked down, some of Beast Boy's flowers had scattered, wrapping around Raven's tombstone. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight, but she smiled and bowed to their graves. With that, she left the graveyard.

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

Raven put her arms behind her head, stretching and looking off toward a sunset.

"That's pretty, ne?"

Beast Boy quickly stepped behind her, putting a hand around her body as she calmly answered.

"Ah…yes. It is really pretty."

They looked to each other and smiled, taking the other into their arms for a tight embrace. Beast Boy started to hum a soft song, which made Raven mutter darkly about a 'lullaby'. They both looked to the creamy sky of orange and red, the fusion of black and forming shimmering of stars coming from behind. As the sun went down, Raven rested her head against Beast Boy, who continued to hum, and slowly they faded away in each other's arms.

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

-----------------------

-Fin-


End file.
